dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Poison-Making
Poison-Making is a crafting skill. Poison-Making focuses on mixing deadly substances that the character can apply to melee weapons, inflicting extra damage and often leaving enemies immobile. Those skilled in this art can also create explosive bombs and flasks designed to be hurled at the enemy. As with Herbalism and Trap-Making, creating items using this skill requires a recipe and raw ingredients. Note that this skill is required not just to create potions--It is also required to use them. __TOC__ Poisons Acidic Coating A small vial that contains a warm, lime-colored liquid. A weapon coated in acid deals +2 Nature Damage with each hit for 1 minute. Required Ingredients: *Lifestone x2 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x2 *Concentrator Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Expert Poison-Making ---- Deathroot Extract Even a quick sniff of this sludge is enough to cause hallucinations. Weapons coated in this mild poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may stun the target. Required Ingredients: *Deathroot x1 *Flask x1 Required Skill Level: *Poison-Making ---- Demonic Poison The appearance and smell of this liquid are entirely unnatural, to say nothing of its effect. Weapons coated in this potent poison deal additional spirit damage with each hit. Required Ingredients: *Deathroot x2 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Concentrated Deathroot Extract Although the deep blue-black color is attractive, clothing dyed with this liquid has proven unpopularly fatal to wear. Weapons coated in this moderate poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may stun the target. Required Ingredients: *Deathroot x2 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Concentrated Venom A complicated distillation process has made this poison much thicker than any of its individual ingredients. Weapons coated in this moderate poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may inflict a penalty to movement speed. Required Ingredients: *Deathroot x2 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Soulrot Coating A small vial that contains a dark viscous liquid. A weapon coated in soulrot acid deals spirit damage with each hit. Required Ingredients: *Deathroot x2 *Flask x1 *Distillation Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Venom A potent poison extracted from deadly plants and the venom of several reptiles. Weapons coated in this mild poison deal additional nature damage with each hit and may inflict a penalty to movement speed. Duration: 1 minute. Required Ingredients: *Toxin Extract x1 *Flask x1 Required Skill Level: *Poison-Making Grenades Acid Flask A flask of corrosive acid. When thrown, this flask splashes acid, dealing nature damage to all creatures it hits. Required Ingredients: *Lifestone x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Fire Bomb A glass flask filled with a flammable liquid. When thrown, this bomb explodes with flame, dealing fire damage to all creatures it hits. Required Ingredients: *Fire Crystal x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Freeze Bomb A glass flask filled with an ice-cold liquid. In-Game use. Required Ingredients: *Frostrock x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making ---- Soulrot Bomb A flask filled with a murky green potion. When thrown, this flask splashes soulrot acid, dealing spirit damage to all creatures it hits. Friendly fire possible. Required Ingredients: *Spirit Shard x1 *Flask x1 *Corrupter Agent x1 Required Skill Level: *Improved Poison-Making Category:Gameplay Category:Skills Category:Crafting